


A Chance at Infinity

by Bubbybear1111



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: After everyone kept calling OP robojesus, Angst, But what if he was robomary?, Cybertronian Birth, Gen, I was like, Mpreg, This was an idea I had in my head forever, i guess?, it's just a shit load of light dont worry about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbybear1111/pseuds/Bubbybear1111
Summary: After the events of Dark Cybertron Optimus is surprised to find something he's unknowingly carried for a long time.





	A Chance at Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this was fucking in my head forever. I literally had to get this out. It was fucking necessary for my health.

Optimus had been through a lot less than anybody expected…. But that never said much. After his “resurrection” the Prime had been through quite a lot though. He had come home to hatred and hostility towards him. He had given the broken matrix to Rodimus and Bumblebee and left, hopeful that this action would bring a final peace to his broken planet.

But he had been wrong…. Yet another war had set course, and without his knowledge. He had fought Monstructor with his band of…. “Misfits”. But the fight with Monstructor had only been a ruse to make “The True Matrix Bearer” call a Metrotitan under them to rise…. 

Then came the Dead Universe and Orion’s fight with Nova Prime, taking his old name back in the process. But that was not the hardest thing he had to do…. It was that he had to kill Shockwave, an old friend who he never wanted to leave behind, but he had to. 

 

Optimus couldn’t think anything could get any more complicated, but it did…

  
  


“ Umm…. Sir?”

“ Yes, Fixit?” 

Optimus was getting his spark examined after the events of the Dead Universe and Dark Cybertron. He was currently in the medbay with Fixit, a medic who had remained on Cybertron with the other Autobots instead of leaving with the Lost Light.

“ Umm…..,” Fixit hesitated, glancing up at the Prime who had his spark chamber open for him to see. 

“ Yes, Fixit?” Optimus asked again. The Prime’s brows furrowed as he looked down at the medic.

“ I uh….”

“ Yes, Fixit?” Optimus rolled his optics. It was honestly a wonder how Fixit had become a medic, especially if he couldn’t get out a simple question.

“ Have…. You… uh….”

“ Just spit it out, Fixit,” said Optimus exasperatedly. He had been in this room for hours being examined from limb to limb and he had been repaired from head to boot. He just wanted to get out of here.

“ Have you… merged sparks… with anybody lately….?”

“ What?” Optimus raised a brow and looked down at the medic standing in front of his open spark chamber. 

“ Have you merged sparks with anybody lately-”

“ Yes, Fixit, I heard. But… why did you ask?”

Fixit hesitated for a moment, glancing up at the Prime for a moment before looking back at his spark chamber. 

“ You… You’ve been sparked.”

Optimus’ optics widened and it felt as if his spark had been plunged into the Arctic Ocean.

“ I’m  _ what!? _ ”

“ You’ve been sparked, Optimus. So…. have you merged sparks with anybody lately?”

“ No, Fixit! I have not!” The Prime shouted at the medic, his hands raised to his open spark chamber. 

“ Optimus! Calm down! You’re ok! We’ll figure this out!” Fixit held up his hands in a gesture that was comforting, yet commanded order. It was obvious that he had learned it from the panicking bot before him. This gesture alone seemed to calm down the Prime. 

“ Yes, Fixit…. You’re right…. We must solve this puzzle….” 

“ Yeah. We can figure this out, Optimus.” The medic nodded. 

“ I… don’t know how this happened…..,” Optimus mumbled,” May I see?” The Prime gestured to his open spark chamber.

“ Sure,” said Fixit with a small smile. He walked over to a table and brought back a small, rectangular mirror. 

“ Thank you, Fixit.” Optimus took the mirror for the medic’s hands and held it at an angle as to see his spark… and the tiny ball of light beside it, a string of energy slowly transferring from Optimus’ spark to the tiny, shimmering ball.

Despite himself the Prime smiled under his faceguard, his optics crinkling. He rubbed his thumb over the reflection of the tiny spark.

“ I’ve seen that expression before….. rarely, but I have. You’re so confused, but you can’t help but be happy about this.” 

Optimus looked up to see Fixit smiling at him.

“ Yeah…. I know that expression, Optimus, despite what you think, I know it. And it’s the happiest expression I’ve ever seen on anybody, especially you.”

“ Thank you, Fixit.” Optimus glanced back down at the mirror one last time before putting it aside.

“ Shall we solve this puzzle?” He asked. 

“ To be honest, Optimus. It’s our only option.” Fixit stood in front of the Prime, ready to ask any questions he needed.

“ I know your first questions. I have heard them many a time, maybe not for myself, but I have heard it…. And no, I have not merged sparks with anybody. I have not been raped. And I have definitely not gotten drunk.”

“ Of course, Optimus. Now… by the size and energy consumption…. I’d say you’ve been sparked since…the reforming of Cybertron.” Both bots stared at one another and there was silence for a moment.

“ You think….?”

“ I don’t know, Optimus.”

“ Then… it’s the only answer.” Optimus looked down at his open spark chamber. “ I must have been sparked by Primus…..”

“ But, Optimus…. It’s not possible…. Is it?”

“ It must be, Fixit. What other possibilities are there?”

“ Well…. When…. No, Optimus…. I don’t know any other possibilities…. But until I figure this out…. We’ll ‘assume’-”

“ We will ‘assume’ the most likely.”

“ And that is-

“ That I have been raped.” There was a long silence that followed this before it was broken.

“ I’m sorry, Optimus….”

“ No, Fixit. You are correct to keep this…. Strictly…. Non-religious, especially in a time like this…. But I would appreciate it if you told no one.”

“ No one?”

“ No one, Fixit.” 

The medic nodded before he stared at Optimus’ open spark chamber.

“ The question is…. How did it survive….?” 

Optimus nodded. Fixit was right. How had it survived? Especially in the Dead Universe. 

“ Primus is honestly the only logical answer at this point, Fixit.”

“ I suppose… But, Optimus. What you have there…. Is a rare occurrence. It has happened before, but has it only been recorded several times. The last time it happened was between two bots who had had the strongest love I had ever seen, and even then, the protoform almost died.”

Optimus nodded. He understood this. Being sparked was a very rare occurrence for their species, since they were not known to have any type of sexual organs, but yet it happened. Nobody knew why, but it did. It always seemed to happen to those with powerful sparks, with a sparkmate that they shared a very profound love for. It had never been known to happen to a Prime, and according to medical records Ratchet had ranted about back on Earth during the war, it hadn’t happened since before the war, at least to a medic’s knowledge. 

“ Of course, I shall do my best to protect it.”

“ Yes you will, Optimus. You must. If Primus did spark you, it was for a reason….. Now. The spark is fragile so I will add a specific type of metal to the outer wall of your spark chamber for extra protection… and … take it easy.”

“ You know I cannot “ take it easy”, Fixit. I am going to Earth.”

“ Optimus! You need a medic to monitor this!”

“ I know… When the time comes…. I will tell Skyfire. He is coming with us.”

“ Optimus-”

“ No, Fixit. I know what I’m getting into. I will do my best to protect the spark.” Optimus stared at the medic in a dismissive way.

“ Fine…. Just… Please be careful. You carry a most precious cargo, Optimus.”

  
  


Optimus had honestly done his best to keep the tiny spark safe during their escapades on Earth. He had stayed out of trouble when it was necessary. During battle he held his hand over his chest, perhaps the whole battle, and only taking if off if to defend himself.

Their “raid” of the human base had brought a fine cargo to them, a cargo by the name of Alpha Trion. 

After the battle they had hidden behind Earth’s moon. Alpha Trion had requested to get out of the ship and go on the moon for a “breather”. Optimus had complied, and they had landed, taking the old bot out onto the moon’s surface. They had just finished speaking about Alpha Trion being a Prime and now there was a silence. 

“ You know….. You are doing a fair job of keeping it safe.” It was Alpha Trion who broke the silence.

“ Keeping what safe, Alpha Trion?” Optimus asked, turning to the view of Earth. He had a suspicion about what the old mech was going to say, but he honestly hoped that he wouldn’t say it.

“ The spark. You are doing a fair job of keeping it safe.” Alpha Trion smiled and Optimus could literally feel it boring into the back of his spark chamber.

“ How do you know about that?” Asked Optimus, turning to face Alpha Trion. 

The old bot chuckled and shook his head. 

“ Optimus. I know many things that would surprise you, but only because of logic. You, for example. Ever since I’ve been here your hand has been over your spark and your optics have not left your chest.”

“ Hmm. You’re right, Trion. But… I am worried. Skyfire says that it’s only a matter of time. Possibly a year, maybe less. It’s energy consumption is greater… and I am getting weaker-”

“ Optimus, don’t worry. You will be fine, both you and the spark.”

“ But Alpha…. The humans want nothing but war…. If this conflict persists then-”

“ The spark will most likely die. Yes, I understand your concern, but I am sure you are doing all you can. For now you must rest.”

“ Yes…. Thank you for this time, Alpha Trion.”

“ It is _ I _ , who should be thanking  _ you _ .”

  
  


_ “ No! Please! You cannot hurt it! Please don’t!” Optimus begged, his back against a wall, his hand covering his bare spark chamber.  _

_ A war was going on around him, the shots and yells ringing in his audio receptors. Skyfire was dead and his spark was starting to ache. Director Faireborn was bearing down on him from one of the humans’ zombie clones.  _

_ “ You can’t just  take over! You can’t just rule us!” The clone she was in took a step forward, it’s claws snapping. _

_ “ I don’t mean to rule you! I only wish to make you see the light!” Optimus’ spark gave a sudden lurch and he fell to his knees, _

  
  


“ Optimus! You can’t go out there!” Skyfire walked briskly beside the Prime. 

Optimus himself was heading toward the command center to say that they were needed for battle. Victorion had gotten themselves into a fight.

“ I cannot just sit here, Jetfire. You know that.” Optimus turned a corner and continued walking.

“ Yes, Optimus! You have to! You can’t bring the spark out into battle!” Jetfire followed the Prime.

“ Jetfire. I know what I’m risking. I know.” Optimus sped up and continued to walk.

Jetfire growled and grabbed Optimus by the shoulder. “ I don’t think you do, Optimus! The energy transfer from you spark to the other has sped up twice it’s level since last week! If you go out into battle-”

“ I know, Jetfire. Nobody will hear me when the time comes. I know…. And for that I want you fighting with me all the while. Hopefully this will end before that happens…. But I cannot sit here…..”

“ You can’t sit here…… because you want to prove we’re not selfish and war mongering.”

Optimus nodded. “ Exactly, Skyfire. And…. If….. If I can somehow show them….” The Prime lifted his hands to his chest. 

“ If you show them the spark then they won’t think we’re a horrible people…..”

“ Yes, Skyfire. I am glad you understand.”

“ I understand, Sir….. But I want to let you know…. If you die out there…..”

“ The spark dies with me. I know. I will not get killed, Jetfire.” The Prime started to walk again.

“ And!” Jetfire grabbed Optimus’ shoulder and turned him around again. “ If you get hurt out there then… it raises the chance of you and the spark dying by forty percent.”

Optimus sighed. “ Yes Skyfire. I know….. I read the book.” He turned to walk again but Jetfire stopped him.

“ What are you going to name it?”

At this Optimus smiled. 

“ I don’t know, Jetfire. But when I do, it will be because Primus told me.” With that the Prime and the scientist walked on towards battle.

  
  
  
  


_ No. This could not have happened. No. I can’t be injured…. I mustn't. _

Optimus sat against the wall of a human base, bots and humans gathered in battle. They had all stopped in shock when Optimus’ arm had been shot off by one of the human’s zombie-cons.

The Prime was battered and scratched, his hand clutched to his chest. He was leaking energon in several places and his optics were wide.

“ Primus!” Sunstreaker gasped. 

“ So, Optimus Prime. It looks like you’ve fallen. Do you have any last words?” Fairborn smirked and raised her hand in the order of fire.   
“ Please…. Please don’t…. You can’t….” Optimus rasped.

“ And why can’t I,” the human asked. 

“ All…. All I’ve wanted to do is…. Show you the universe….. You cannot stay on your planet forever…..”

“ The universe is dangerous! We can’t explore it if there are people like you out there!” Cried Fairborn.

“ But…. Not all…. Aliens…. Are hostile…. We only want you…. To see that…..”

“ If any aliens come to our planet and have a war here they are hostile! Just shoot him!”

“ WAIT!” It was Skyfire. He had stepped in front of Optimus protectively. “ You can’t kill him!”

“ Why not!” Fairborn growled. 

“ Optimus…. Show them….” Skyfire nodded. It must be done. This could be the only way to prove that Cybertronians were not hostile soulless people.

“Very well…. You cannot kill me…. Because….” The Prime trailed. He took his attached hand and rose if to his chest. His fingers slipped on the grooves of the transformation seams, and his arm dropped back at his side. “ Skyfire…. Please…”

“ Of course, Optimus.” The jetformer knelt in front of the Prime, and gently unlocked his spark chamber. 

Optimus winced, pushing Jetfire’s hands away. “ Thank you, Skyfire.” 

Skyfire nodded and stepped back, careful of not stepping on any humans.

“ You… cannot kill me…. Because….” With that Optimus  opened his spark chamber.

There was a gasp from both humans and Cybertronians alike. All of their eyes and optics were wide. Several stepped forward, including Spike Witwicky.

“ You’re….. Sparked?” The human’s eyes were wide and his mouth was wide open.

“ When I came back…. Primus…. Sparked me….” Optimus looked around at the gathered crowd.

“ But ain’t Primus like our God?” It was a soldier who had asked. Optimus did not know their name but he nodded nonetheless.

“ Which is weird, because OP here is like our version of your mosiah!” Kup exclaimed with a chuckle. 

“ Like Jesus?” Asked another soldier.

“ Nah…. You humans have too many religions to count. So just mosiah.” Kup shrugged. 

There was a silence after that, filled with tension as everyone stared at Optimus’ open spark chamber.

“ You’re right Optimus Prime, we can’t kill you.” Fairborne slowly put her weapon on the ground. “ You guys deserve a chance… I guess.”

“ Thank you…. Fairborn……” Optimus nodded, but he stopped fairly quickly. His spark felt like it was…. _ burning _ . His optics widened as the pain grew. 

“ Hey! What’s happening!” It was like someone off in the distance had called out…. He didn’t know who it was. His optics were foggy and his audio receptors were going offline. The pain was growing and he could feel himself starting to cry out. He could feel himself writhing on the ground, yelling. There were hands on his back and all limbs. He could feel himself being lifted up, carried somewhere, as he screamed in pain. He was then laid down somewhere,  _ strapped down _ . 

There was a reassuring sound in the air, a voice? He could hardly hear it at all, just a humming. The burning soon came to an all time high and he felt himself starting to blackout.

 

“ Get him hooked up! We need to put some energon in him!!” Skyfire rushed around the ship, his optics wide. The humans had gathered their own doctors and scientists in seconds, but they could not help the Prime. 

Skyfire came back into the room with a cube of energon and hooked it up to Optimus, along with a spark monitor. 

The slow stream of energy that had been transferring from the Prime to the spark was now a river, the spark getting larger and brighter.

The scientist looked at Optimus. His optics were dim and his screaming was almost unbearable. 

A moment later Optimus’ optics went off and his screaming died away. The energy transfer slowed.

“ No! NO!” Skyfire grabbed the Prime by the arm and instantly drew back. He was steaming, hot as lava. “ GET HIM SOME ICE!! I NEED ICE IN HERE!!!” 

In an instant Sunstreaker had come into the room with bags of ice. Jetfire took them and placed them next to Optimus’ sides, closest to his spark, and placed a pack on his helm.

He noticed the energy transfer was slowing more. His optics widened. “ SOMEONE GET IN HERE AND HELP ME!!!” He yelled. There was silence for a moment but then with a bang of the door Arcee appeared. “ Arcee! I need you to hook up to Optimus!”

“ What!”

“ He’s injured! He’s given all he’s got! If he gives any more he’ll die! I need you go give him the energy he needs!!” Skyfire handed her a cord and without hesitation she plugged herself up to the Prime. 

Skyfire had done the same, but he kept moving, watching. He readjusted the ice bags and looked at the spark monitor….. It showed no spark activity.

“ No! Optimus! You must keep fighting! PLEASE!!!” 

Silence.

 

Optimus slowly came back, and when he did the pain hit him like an avalanche. He screamed, and he started to writhe again. 

Even though his vision was almost black, a light pierced it, a blue and golden light pierced the darkness. The pain slowly retreated, but his spark was still burning.

 

Skyfire’s optics widened and a grin broke his frown. Optimus was back, and was fighting. The light coming from his chest was so intense that he could barely see, but he could make out a film starting to grow around the spark. 

The light grew dimmer and the two sparks were completely visible…. Though now one was not a spark. It was a protoform. It was there, laying in Optimus’ spark chamber, shimmering almost. 

The Prime was not writhing anymore, nor screaming. He was simply recharging, his optics off and his spark humming softly.

“ Oh Primus……” Skyfire whispered. He sat there for a moment with the biggest grin he had ever worn. 

“ Now what?” Asked Arcee with mild shock on her face. 

“ Well…. Usually…. I mean from what I’ve read…. The sparkmate takes the protoform out of their conjunx’s spark chamber… But… Optimus doesn’t have…. A……….”

The tiny protoform floated out of the Prime’s spark chamber as if someone had lifted it out, resting it between his legs and at the same time, waking Optimus from his slumber.

 

Optimus felt himself being pulled from his peaceful rest. He onlined his optics and sat up. His vision was cleared and he could probably hear. He looked around and found a protoform at his peds. 

A smile came over his face and he could feel a tear trickle down his hidden face. He picked up the tiny protoform by his remaining arm and rested his forehelm on its own. 

“ Hi there….” He whispered.

Two eyes appeared.

“ Welcome to Earth, little one.”

Two arms sprouted from its body.

“ You shall be a ‘she’ in honour of Caminus.”

Two legs grew.

“ And….”

Two audio fins.

“ In honour of Earth….”

A tiny smile and button nose appeared.

“ I will name you….”

Her features started to appear.

“ Athena….”

A giggle escaped her tiny mouth and she reached out for her carrier, gripping his face mask. 

“ I love you too, Athena.”

 


End file.
